charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ketta
Ketta is a supporting character in the Nickelodeon animated comedy series Breadwinners. Ketta is a master mechanic, the Breadwinners go to her when they need upgrades or repairs to the Rocket Van. Ketta is the fourth character with the most appearances in the show. She is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Biography From the press website: : ''"She’s SwaySway and Buhdeuce’s good friend – and super energetic ace mechanic! Ketta fixes up the Rocket Van when it’s busted and gives it sweet new mods. This hyperactive daredevil loves to zip around on her rocket skates. Swan, yes. Graceful, no." '' Appearance Ketta is a swan (she has shown characteristics of a goose) that wears a purple helmet with a dark purple stripe down the middle, has white feathers, orange hair and a yellow beak. The lines around her eyes are thicker than the other characters'. She is slim and wears a yellow jumpsuit with a purple collar, a yellow zipper and purple knees (possibly kneepads). She also wears purple wristbands and purple shoes with rollerblades on the bottom that match her hair. Personality Relationships SwaySway and Buhdeuce Ketta will help SwaySway and Buhdeuce with any problems that involves the rocket van, she is their personal mechanic. As revealed in the episode "Rocket Trouble", she could work and improve the rocket van very fast so SwaySway and Buhdeuce could deliver their bread on time, but usually the new improvements to the rocket van will cause trouble for SwaySway and Buhdeuce and the van would crash in a firey pille of rubble. Whenever the rocket van is down or broken, SwaySway and Buhdeuce will bring what ever is left of the van to Ketta's garage and she'll fix it right up. She complimented the two duck's excellent dinning service in the episode "Diner Ducks". In Substitute Breadwinner, SwaySway seems to be jealous of Ketta. Breadbots In the episode Rocket Trouble, Ketta creates robotic doubles of SwaySway and Buhdeuce named B2D2 and Sway3PO. They were intended to assist SwaySway and Buhdeuce in their job, but quickly tell them they are replacing them as Breadwinners. When SwaySway and Buhdeuce attempt to fight back, the Breadbots enter "extermination mode". At the end of the episode, the Breadbots are destroyed when they are tricked into "delivering" a loaf of bread to one of the volcanoes near Ketta's Auto-Tune Up. Poltergoose Buttermilk Appearances Season 1 *104a: "Rocket Trouble" (debut) *105b: "From Bad to Nurse" *107b: "Tunnel of Fear" *109a: "Diner Ducks" *110b: "Fowl Feud" *113a: "TNT-Midi" *113b: "Poltergoose" *114: "Night of the Living Bread" *115a: "Pizzawinners" *116a: "Space Ducks" *116b: "Kettastrophe" *117a: "Pondgea's Got Talent" *118a: "Robot Arms" *120: "Birds of a Feather" Season 2 *201b: "Crumbskull" *204a: "Viking Ducks" *204b: "Birthday Bread" *212b: "Taloney Baloney" *213a: "Roboloafie" *214b: "Quack to the Future" Quotes Trivia *She was never seen without her helmet. *Despite losing her roller skates in "Poltergoose", she somehow regains them. *A running gag is Ketta has smelly feet. Category:Female Category:Breadwinners characters Category:Orange Hair Category:Nickelodeon Character Category:Tomboys Category:Characters voiced by Kari Wahlgren Category:Characters wear hat